Stick's and Stone's
by MuLtInOvA
Summary: If Stick's and Stone's can break bones then what can an unwanted kiss do? Hermione and Draco share a secret kiss, that one of them will never forget. Then the murderous Draco visits Hermione to discuss what happened between them, 3 years ago... chapter 4
1. Choir singing Heavenly music material

Sticks and Stones….

Disclaimer: If there is any one who likes my stories(I can think of…), I would like to inform you that this is not going to be another one shot and the amount of reviews will determine the length, so plz review! I don't own any of the characters except Keira and Jake, please, (if you could see me while I'm writing this) IM ON MY KNEES! (Becoming difficult to write seeing as though the computer desk is so high from down here) please review (I wonder how leprechauns use the computer, they can't even reach the chair! maybe they could stomp on the keyboard, but how would they turn it on?) ok, you can read the story now…

"Slow down Harry!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, but Harry was going so fast, too fast, Draco smashed into him from the side, sending Harry flying. "I'm sorry Hermione, for your loss…" there was a flash of light and she saw Harry, young boy at Hogwarts, before he knew his destiny, before he knew he would die. There was another flash, Hermione saw Draco, her wand to his throat, she could kill him there and then, Hermione could end this, but instead, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny said "Hermione! WAKE UP!"

Hermione jolted up so fast, her head hit the safety bar "ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head softly.

"You've been out cold since Percy came" Ginny said occupying herself by attempting to wind the old clock perched majestically on the small windowsill.

"Percy was here?" Hermione questioned

"Of course, don't you remember?" Hermione shook her head "He came to take dad away for what the ministry called Crigeting" Hermione Looked confused,

"Crigeting, what's that?"

"We think it has something to do with the boys joke shop" Ginny said sighing, "everyone got in quite an uproar, until you said the ministry ought to not take him under false accusations" Ginny giggled

"It was actually quite funny to see Percy's face turn purple like that, I always knew he had a crush on you" Ginny said, causing Hermione to blush

"But what I don't understand is why I was out cold?" Hermione stared at he bed in wonder "well just after the ministry officials and Percy left, the boys decided to play indoor quidditch and you were hit by a bludger" Ginny said passively

"Oh" Hermione said confused, what a strange place she was in, funny, but strange.

Later that day after visiting the twins joke shop, Hermione remembered her dream, the flashes, the loss of Harry, and Kissing Malfoy. Then Hermione though about something, Malfoy's Voice, soft, yet demanding; "Hermione, Just leave Harry, he will never love you" there was a silent drawn breath and she could almost feel it tingle the nerves behind her neck "the tighter you hold your grasp, Hermione, the more he'll slip through your fingers" 'now where does that fit in?' Hermione asked herself, quite strangely as if by magic, there he was standing before her and Hermione realised, that wasn't part of her dream.

"Get away from me, I'll scream" Hermione said confidently

"You'll be dead before you can take a breath" he smirked and she was back in high school, those countless days fighting with Malfoy over stupid things, but he was only a boy then, easily beatable, not a murderous idiot and it was her fault he was standing there.

"Don't you remember our little moment Hermione?" he said softly, how could she forget? It wasn't choir singing heavenly music material, but it was special, to her at least.

"Why?" she asked shakily

"Take a moment to remember it, what it meant"

"I don't remember it exactly" she lied, she remembered every second, her first kiss.

"Well let me fill you in, we were in 4th year, I was teasing you about how you never actually kissed victor" he recalled with ease "you were so angry you put your wand to my throat" Draco's voice droned out and Hermione remembered all to well…

"_Do it" Draco smirked, stupid ass, he deserved to die, now that the whole school knew she had been on a date with Viktor and not been kissed. Hermione pressed the wand tighter against his throat, just enough so he couldn't talk and could barely breath "I would you know, there is no one here and I could dump your body in the forbidden forest" Even though her wand was tightly held up against his throat, he still spoke to her "so how long have you been planning this then eh? Maybe you should bury me next to Sirius, then when were both in hell I can have someone to annoy" he joked, hoarsely "shut up!" she demanded, striking him fiercely with her left hand "ouch granger, did I say something to hurt you?" draco said, almost out of breath "you haven't even come close to hurting me!" Hermione said, "I don't hurt girls feelings" Hermione was waiting for some stupid comeback "You know you want it Hermione, you can do it, no one will see" he said egging her on and with one swift movement, she kissed him, at first he was just shocked and then he kissed her back. They both broke away at the same time, shocked, then Hermione ran out of the dungeon and up into the common room, life went on as if nothing had happened, so did Draco and it was never mentioned again._

"So do you remember now?" he asked, rasing his eyebrow questioningly "yes I do, so why do you ask?" she asked him

"Because I just want to clear things up" Draco said, "you kissed me, I never loved you" and with that he went to leave

"Are you crazy!" she screamed at him furiously

"Huh?" Draco looked stunned at Hermione "you come here out of nowhere, remind me of that horrible day and claim it was my fault and then leave?" Hermione said angrily

"Well If you put it that-" Draco was cut of by Hermione's ranting "you a murderer for Pete's sake! And I'm just talking to you as if nothing happened and then you blame me for that day when I can clearly remember you kissing me back!"

"It was in the heat of the moment" he said, trying to convince himself more than Hermione.

"Look Hermione, Voldemort's coming, here, to the burrow; I don't even know why I'm telling you this and I do not love you, I just thought I'd warn you is all" Draco said sheepishly "your hair looks nice…" he said, trailing of before hopping onto him broom and flying away.

Later that day she confessed to Ginny "and then he just left" Hermione finished, a little confused at herself and a lot angrier at Draco.

"You know what I think?" Ginny was a humble young girl, but in the 7 years Hermione had known her, she had come to understand that Ginny was always right.

"Draco loves you, this moment you had with him must have caused a large emotional overhaul, otherwise he wouldn't have come back 3 years later, it must have just been burning inside of him" Ginny said amazed

That night Hermione felt a huge wave of guilt, Draco had been suffering so much inside. After feeling bad for Draco for about 30mins Hermione reminded herself that Draco was a murderer, why was she feeling sorry for Draco when he was such an awful person? Then again, what if his pent up frustration was caused by there strange encounter? Either way Hermione didn't get much sleep that night.

At about 5:00 in the morning a very caffeine-pumped Mr Weasley left his room dressed and ready "Morning all!" he yelled "Off to work again!" He called up the stairs, a few moments later Hermione heard the front door close and it was silent again

"Hermione I know your awake" Ginny whispered

"I just don't understand! it's driving me mad!" Hermione said frustrated, she got up and walked towards the mirror, noticing the bags under her eye's from lack of sleep

"Hermione you just have to let it go, I'm just curious, what was the moment like, I mean you know, with Draco" Ginny's eye's seemed to go cloudy, Hermione knew every girl in Hogwarts loved Draco in the 2nd grade, even Hermione had to admit, he was kinda cute

"Well, It wasn't exactly choir singing heavenly music material, it just kinda happened" Hermione said, she never went into detail

"Well you really know how to spice up a story Hermione Granger" she said in a kind of sarcastically-disappointed tone

"Well I'm not one to kiss and tell" Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Well I know for a fact Hermione Granger that you of all people have never kissed a boy before, so I guess this was your first and only" Ginny said smoothly

"Shut up" Hermione said in a beaten tone, "It was special to me, maybe I was desperate that day I will never know" Ginny stared at the clock on the opposite wall

"It's almost time for everyone to wake up, want to catch 10 more min's of peace before mum comes in here with the kitchen pot and spoon?"

Hermione replied yes quietly and then both began to rest, until the silence was broken by Ginny's quiet voice "Hermione, how did you survive all these years without telling anyone?" Hermione thought about it before she answered

"You know what Ginny, I'm just not sure

Your probably wondering was I'm going with this story… if you want to find out, review, promise to buy you a hot chocolate! Please, my knees ache!

Amy


	2. ATTACKED!

'Shit' Hermione thought just after she had closed her eyes, all this talk and she had forgotten to tell Ginny about Voldemort. Hermione thought for a while, what if Draco was lying? What if it was part of some plot to lead the family out of the burrow? Hermione didn't have much time to think, because she was so tired and desperate for a last 5 min sleep…

Bang. Hermione awoke with a start, at first she kept her eyes closed, sure it was just Mrs Weasley banging her pot, attempting to wake them up. Bang. She opened one eye and stared at the clock, 10 mins had past and Hermione didn't feel like getting up. Bang. Now that Hermione had woken up a bit more, she realized that the Banging noise wasn't Mrs Weasley, it was just too loud. BANG! The roof collapsed and the last thing Hermione heard was screaming.

Confused? You should be! I'm putting up 2 chapters at once because this one is too short! Well newayz, I have hot chocolates to give! Okay the first one goes 2 kait, trust me, this story has a weird outcome, continue reading if you dare! (Just kidding) and the second one goes to…. DRACOANDHERMIONEROK nice name btw, any who, you guys also get a gold star on my star chart (Attempting to make a star chart at this very moment) gold stars 4 every 1 who reviews and double gold stars if you send me money ($50, I accept bribes…jkz, actually, that could be an Idea…)


	3. Are you a book worm?

"Ouch" was the first thing she said when she woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Where the Hell am I?" was the second thing she said after looking around a bit, and apon discovering were she was, the third thing Hermione Granger said was "Ouch".

"Looks like you've finally awoken Mrs Granger" said Madam Pomfrey "Don't move, you have just come out of the oxygen capacitated filtering room, your body must be worn out" she said and then it hit her, like a wave of pain, Hermione's body felt heavy and weak. "Where are Ginny and the others?" Hermione Questioned Madam Pomfrey didn't reply, the question was answered by someone who had just entered the room "I'm afraid we have no idea, someone raided the burrow a week ago and at the same time, we found you on the floor in the dungeons. It is a great mystery why you are not missing with the others and why you magically transported into the school grounds" Mrs McGonagall said.

Hermione closed her eyes, 'Harry' she thought. "I assure you Mrs Granger, the Azures are doing all they can to find them" Hermione wasn't happy "what about the burrow, do they know who attacked?" she asked impatiently "we were hoping you could tell us" Mrs McGonagall asked kindly "I think it was he who should not be named, I was tipped off by -an old friend" Mrs McGonagall didn't look any happier "Have some rest Mrs Granger, school commences in 1 months time, you can stay here until then."

The next week would be her hardest yet, because of the damage to her brain, Hermione was forced to spend 3-4 hours every day in an oxygen capacitated filtering room. Hermione wasn't allowed in the new library so there was nothing to read, except a few old beauty magazines from Australia. She wasn't to keen on reading magazines with the titles "Dolly" and "Girlfriend" but then Hermione noticed something on the bottom of the page that read "Are you a bookworm? Turn to page 145 and take the quiz!" what did she have to loose? Hermione reached over and grabbed the book. She began the quiz placing dashes next to her answer.

It's a Saturday night, what are you doing?

Hooking up with your boyfriend

Getting together with mates and going to a party

Having a girls night in

Studying

A guy you've had a crush on for centuries! Asks you on a date, you?

Say of course!

Welcome him to join you friends, you were going out tonight

Say you already have a boyfriend

Panic and hide under the table till he goes away

It's a party, you are…

The life of the party!

The one standing next to the big group of friends

The one getting her groove on with her Girlfriends!

You wouldn't be at the party; there is a big exam next week!

The answer to the square root of 15 multiplied by X times 52 equals?

Uh, Don't ask me

I was never good at math

Hold on let me just get my calculator!

- 891

Hermione calculated her scores:

0-5: Geek of Book town!

You need to lighten up a little, missing a bit of study time won't cost you the exam. Try to be more noticed and less hiding behind your books, then you'll find people will naturally flock to you! It's like you're a whole new person! Just remember to live everyday like it's your last and don't spend time worrying that you wont get into college when you're smart enough to teach at one!

"Well that was denoting" Hermione said to her self, her voice seemed to echo in the chamber, this was her last day and it was almost time to get out. "hmm, I wonder if I could get some of these products" Hermione said to herself, ignoring the eerie echo emitting from the walls of the chamber, she flicked her wand and a telephone appeared, magically enhanced so it could be used through the magic of the school (not like it needed to be anyway spoiler book 4! since the death of Dumbledore the magic of the castle has been weaker than ever.

"I'd like to order some of your merchandise" Hermione said to the lady "of numbers 26 57 and 96" the lady scribbled something down on her piece of paper. "And your address?" Hermione thought 'just tell her your home address' "7 Imperia circle, hull England" the lady scribbled something else down. "Were doing a deal on items 7 through 20, half price for overseas buyers, are you interested in any other items?" Hermione was being drastic, that entire year baby sitting money had to go to some use; she just decided to make the decision quickly while she was still high on the oxygen "just give me them all!" Hermione said "Thank you for you time, your packages should arrive around 5 pm next week" and the lady hung up.

I love reviews for anyone who wants to get me a BIRTHDAY PRESENT, yes my birthday is soon (14th) can't wait, going shopping with my friend in Perth! If you're wondering about the story, Hermione is just experimenting with cool things, reviews, Its up to you to decide, do you think she should like it, or hate it?


	4. Things that go bump, when your scared

The room of requirement. Hermione could only dream of being given the permission to enter it. Today her dream had come true.

"Mrs Granger, you will stay in the room of requirement for the remainder of the holidays, due to the state of the girl dorms after the incident last year" Mrs McGonagall said drowsily, like she needed a lot more sleep "I will be out at a meeting with the ministry, so if you need anything, madam Pomfrey is in the hospital ward and Mr Weasley will be visiting shortly after 7:00 PM" Mrs McGonagall then got on her broom and sped towards the front gate of Hogwarts before Hermione could clarify that it would be Mr Weasley visiting her. Hermione looked up at the old clock, 20 past 2 and she was starving! She couldn't remember having a proper meal in days!

'Hmm, ok… I want the room to contain, a table full of my favourite foods!' Hermione thought gleefully, after all Hermione had been through, she was glad to have time to relax. 'Oh, I just want that to be in the kitchen of my room, I want the perfect home with a spa!' Hermione said overjoyed at the concept. She attempted to twist the door knob, just as she placed her hand around the handle a blue flame, smaller than a pea jumped out and zapped her "Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed putting her finger in her mouth to cool the burning. 'Fine I'll try again' she thought to herself 'I want the perfect home, with a dining room full of my favourite food!' Hermione thought.

She placed her hand on the door knob slowly, ready to react if another blue flame appeared, but to her dismay, it didn't budge! The door was locked tight, that meant someone else had to be inside. Hermione listened at the door and that's when she heard it, a faint crying noise. This lead her to a long brainstorm on who could be inside, the only people in the castle were her and Madam Pomfrey. It couldn't be Madam Pomfrey, because Hermione had just seen her gathering medical supplies and carefully staking them on the shelves in one of the twelve medical cabinets located in the hospital wing. 'It must have been my imagination, the door must be jammed or something' She attempted to twist the door knob again, this time using all her strength, but the door didn't even shake slightly.

Hermione went to the library to research how the room of requirement actually came to be, but all she could find were rules for what is asked, Hermione realized it was getting late and she was still hungry. Just as she was about to give hope, there was a bang, like the dropping of a book, making Hermione jump. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called to the dying echo of the dropped book, but there was no answer. Scared, Hermione reached for her wand and slowly raised from her chair, quietly she made her way to where the book was dropped. Tip toeing, Hermione grasped tighter on her wand, beads of sweat dripped from her head, when a voice from behind her called "There you are!"

Hermione spud around viciously and was about to scream a spell, if her eye sight had not recognised the sight of Mr Weasley in time. "Mr Weasley, you gave me quite a fright!" Hermione breathed a Heavy sigh and closed her eyes in relief, "I thought I'd find you here, Hermione granger, what are you looking up now?" He said grinning at her with the same Weasley Grin she usually found on Ron's face. "I'm trying to work out how to enter the room of requirement; It seems to be 'engaged'" Hermione said in a sarcastic tone "I'm not sure what you mean? I went there to look for you 10 mins ago and the room was vacant" the thought sent chills down Hermione's spine. "So what were you looking for in the library?" Hermione questioned, trying to take her mind off the mysterious crying noise "Well I was looking for you" He said blankly. "I meant the books, you were looking at a book were you not?" Hermione questioned remembering the loud noise of a dropping book "No I only entered through the library door moments before I met you" he said, looking at Hermione as though she should be in a white coat "well once your finished I have prepared a magical dinner in the room of requirement, the door will be left open" and he left.

Hermione was scared, as she remembered Mr Weasley had come from behind her, while she was heading towards the dropped book and there was only one entrance. Curiosity overtook her feelings of being scared and Hermione paced to down the isles glancing for a book on the floor. After about 50 isles, Hermione got to the back row, a long hall of books, about 150 metres long, which seemed dark and scary. She stared down at the end, where the utmost corner of the library was, there on the floor was the book, face down. Slowly Hermione walked down the long isle, constantly telling herself it was Hogwarts, and nothing could get her at Hogwarts, even though Hermione just wanted to bolt out of there.

He knees began shaking rapidly and her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she neared the corner, anything could be waiting for her around that corner. She closed in on the book; and she began to quicken her pace, ready to bolt out of there once she had acquired the book. Hermione bent down and picked up the book with one clammy hand, being careful not to loose the page number, she glanced at the title _"Room of Requirement" _this was the book she had been looking for, inside the page read _"Repeating past experiences-how to loop a point in time" _ Hermione looked confused, she read the title again but still couldn't make out the meaning, she folded the corner of the page back and closed the book, maybe Mr Weasley could make out the meaning.

Hermione turned to the left, glad to be on her way out, when she saw a dark hooded figure, screaming Hermione ran away as fast as she could, tripping on her heel. Hermione tried desperately to pull herself up but she wasn't fast enough, a haunting shadow was cast over her and Hermione wondered if this was the end…

OMG my first cliffy for this story! How was it I need some feed back people, seriously I scared myself shitless writing it! Anyway I want to say thank you so much to kait for reviewing again you rock! 2 gold stars! all the other children glare evilly at the girl with gold stars all over her face while the teacher explains there to put on the star chart and they are not edible anyway to answer your question, yeah I made up that quiz, I could make up some more results it you want to take it, also Perth is the capital of Western Australia, near were I live, you probably won't know it anyway. Keep reviewing I want to hear your feed back THIS STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS TO SURVIVE!


End file.
